


Nowhere to Run

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Acid Tokyo and Infinity Kurogane struggles with the new dynamics in their little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere to Run

“Good morning Kurogane.”

Those words still stung him even after two weeks. Two weeks of hell, of silence, and cold words and looks. Kurogane couldn’t stand it. 

Their world had been torn asunder in that godforsaken world where nothing ever grew and the rain burned everything it touched like fire. They had lost Syaoran and gained another. The princess was silent and reclusive, even Mokona was more introverted. He didn’t even want to think of the wizard.

Not that he hadn’t been thinking of him since the very moment he had run in to that well and saw Fai coated in his own blood and his eye missing; gouged out and eaten whole and that blue orb looking up at him from another face. Not since he had heard Fai all but beg for death and he had refused to let the man go that easily.

Kurogane had refused to lose someone else. Not when the wizard had been changing for the better, when he had been on the brink of finally being at peace with himself.

That had all come crashing down.

The ruins of Tokyo were just that, ruins. It was the skeletal remains of a city that had most likely been decayed on the inside for quite a while. In a world that had been rotten and polluted by the hands of the people who lived on it. He really should have expected nothing good to come from such a place. 

It had all gone to hell. It had all happened so fast that he had no time to react and it left him sick and his head spinning. He had to watch as he forced Fai to live. Forced his blood down the wizard’s throat and watched as he writhed on that ratty bed and screamed in pain like some beast in its last throws.   
Kurogane hated just sitting back and doing nothing. It ate away at him and made him tense and anxious and more irritable than usual. 

He had had to sit back as Sakura wandered off to help, but he knew that she needed it despite the wizard’s protests. He knew that Syaoran, the one that had arrived during the chaos, only meant to help and he let him do as he pleased. 

He had even let Fai turn himself away, close himself so tight into his shell that Kurogane was surprised he hadn’t snapped.

He had spent most of his time with Fai then. He was still sickly and weak and couldn’t move because of his missing eye. Kurogane hated this world. Hated that it was barren, that the people here suffered, that they didn’t have enough medicine to help when it mattered.

They had stayed long enough to were the smell of medicine and the sight of sand made him sick to his stomach. 

The only relief that came to him was when they left that miserable world and its rain that ate away at everything.

Two weeks and Fai refused to take his blood. 

He had offered and Fai refused. He had threatened and still he was met with Fai’s rejection. He had talked with those vampire twins on the nights when Fai screamed and kicked out until he left the room. 

Kurogane understood enough to know that Fai would need blood or he would die. His magic wasn’t strong enough anymore to keep him alive and the vampire blood coursing through his veins and pumping through his heart could only do so much without sustenance. 

Fai had been keeping himself at arm’s length. He had been withdrawing from them all, well all except Sakura. It stung, but Kurogane let him do as he wished as he understood Fai was pissed. He had wanted to die back then and Kurogane hadn’t granted him that one favor. Now the man wanted nothing to do with him.

Kurogane had been torn open by the whole ordeal just as they each had in their own way. Their happy journey had ended, not that they hadn’t had troubles, but nothing that they hadn’t been able to bounce back from. 

Now he wasn’t so sure of what would happen, if they could pick up the pieces again and move forward. They were all fragmented and the only thing that kept them going was the familiarity they had and the connections that had been bored into them from the beginning of their travels.

This new world they had landed in seemed like some cruel joke. Like the cosmos had decided to have a laugh at their expense. This world was sunny and quiet and reminded Kurogane so much of home he ached. He hated it almost as much as the last world.

He and Syaoran had gotten jobs as the other two were still healing and Mokona watched after them while they were gone. 

-

 

However Mokona had pleaded for Sakura to go outside and enjoy the sun and fresh air. The girl still limped, but she had smiled tenderly and agreed. Syaoran followed, even now her faithful guardian. It was the first time in awhile that Kurogane had been left alone with Fai.

He might as well have been by himself. It was so quiet as Fai slinked around the tiny house they rented like some abused animal. 

“Are you going to drink today?” He asked after he had glanced at the clock and noticed an hour had gone by since the kids had left. 

“No, I don’t think I will.” Fai smiled bitterly and Kurogane hated to look at him now because of just how his face twisted into something so broken.  
“You’ll waste away if you don’t.”

“And you shouldn’t be concerned by that.” There was a bite to his voice that Kurogane ignored. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself Kurogane.”

Kurogane got up then from his seat on the couch, leaving Fai to staring out the large window in his armchair. He left so he wouldn’t hit the wizard. He wanted so badly to smack some semblance of sense into that empty head of his that Kurogane gritted his teeth and stomped into the kitchen before he could.

It angered him to no end that Fai had all but given up. It reminded him of Oto, but at least then Fai had at least fought back to an extent. Now it was like he was just waiting for death.

It was all he could do not to pin the blonde down and force him to take the blood they both knew he needed. He breathed as he stood in the middle of the kitchen eyes looking to nothing in particular until they fell on the small knife block, sitting innocently on the counter. 

A thought bubbled into his head and wouldn’t leave him alone.

Snatching one of the smaller knives he clutched it tightly between his fingers as made his way back to Fai for round two. Only this time he had a bit of a plan.

When they door creaked open to the bedroom where Fai sat and saw the quick flash of curiosity that came over the man when he saw him again so soon. 

“I told you, I wasn’t going to do that.”

Kurogane listened to the resentment before he quickly cut a line across his wrist, wincing only slightly at the sting it caused. Blood beaded up quick enough and Kurogane watched as Fai looked at him with something other than contempt. He knew it was a dirty move, but it couldn’t be helped.

 

He watched as Fai’s lone eye turned amber and the pupil slitted, no doubt having smelt the blood slowly making its way down his arm. He didn’t know the consequences of this, but if it made Fai live, he would accept whatever would come of it.

“You…idiot…” Fai breathed out as he approached and cool fingers gently encircled his wrist to lift it to his lips. 

He could see how much the wizard hated this, forced by new instincts to drink, to feed from another human being.

It was strange the way the other’s tongue darted out to lick up the trail of blood down his arm and how he stopped over the cut as if savoring every drop that came forth. Eventually he had to look away.

Though so little wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy his mind that Fai would be okay now. So when his arm was clean he removed himself from the blonde and sat at the edge of the bed, beckoning the mage closer. “You need more.”

He knew where to cut to make someone bleed out or just bleed a little, but he didn’t know where was best for a vampire and prey. Kurogane wondered though as Fai leaned forward as he stood in front of him if he was blood drunk of if this was just another thing about vampires they were both now just learning. Fai seemed to have no qualms now as he licked at the pulse point of Kurogane’s shoulder and bit into his skin.

Curling his hands into fists against the sheets, it took every ounce of willpower not to knock Fai back. It was natural reflex to stop something from drawing blood, but he forced himself not to. 

Moments later and he found himself being straddled by Fai as he lapped at the blood as it appeared. This part was rather nice aside from the throbbing in his wrist and neck and having a warm body on top of him and licking wasn’t helping.   
It was when the blonde rocked his hips and he felt the press of an erection against him that his eyes widened. That had never happened before at least that he knew of and Kurogane couldn’t deny how he felt either. 

He had though that would be the most of it, that Fai would realize what was going on after he was doing drinking and leave and they would be back to square one again. But he had always underestimated Fai in a way and when he felt sharp nails scratching down his chest, making him hiss, and to his belts. 

Clicking, that Fai wanted this or that maybe he didn’t know what he was doing, Kurogane remained still. The wizard was still skittish and like hell he would be blamed for forcing anything on him.

Letting his eyes close once more Kurogane focused instead on the tepid breath against his skin as that, possibly dyed red by his blood, tongue lapped at his skin. Kurogane knew what to expect then as Fai’s hands fumbled at his pants and finally released his semi-erect cock from the confines of the black pants he had taken to wearing more often than not. 

Fai was not kind. He showed it with ever glance they shared, every biting word, ever use of his name now. It made no difference that they were having sex. In the past there were a few dreams he’d had when half awake, of pinning the mage beneath him and taking his time, of using one of those large beds in Yama’s castle. This was a far cry from that; it was almost painful as Fai jerked him off while the blonde’s own hips rolled. When he was hard and panting, Kurogane spared a look, watching while Fai’s hand worked on him and the other went to undo the fastenings of his own pants.

There was some part of him that was afraid to speak; not wanting to break whatever spell had befallen them as Fai pressed closer, his own erection now standing proud against Kurogane’s arousal. His hands weren’t large enough to wrap around them both fully, but what he lacked physically he made up for with vigor in enthusiasm. 

Kurogane never really knew what it was; the blood Fai had taken, the fights, the tension between them that had been building for months now, but neither lasted long enough to truly work up much of a sweat. He felt no pleasure from his climax as Fai had sung his teeth deep into his flesh, drinking his fill as his own semen coated his long fingers and their still clothed stomachs.

It had really been over before it began. Fai wiped his hand on Kurogane’s chest, pulling away like they weren’t both flushed and panting and their cum cooling on their bodies. His was unable to speak, watching Fai as he tucked himself back into his pants and headed out of the room. When he could no long hear Fai’s footfalls, Kurogane fell back, head swimming. 

His stomach twisted as he fixed his clothes, mind reeling and dizzying from everything. It was utterly confusing, but it seemed there was something or at least remnants of something more than whatever they were now and as he let his shirt slip over his head, tossing it to the side for later, he swore he would get an explanation. No matter how much Fai would hate him for it.


End file.
